At the End of the Day
by LeDiz
Summary: Let's try this again... This is a short, kinda introspective piece from Yami's point of view about Yugi and Anzu. How things seem and how they are aren't always that different...


__

Let's try this again. Got deleted ast time. Dunno why though, hey? Is it under-rated or something?

****

DISCLAIMER: And another bad joke- Horse walks into a bar. The bartender asks "what's with the long face?" Ba-dum ching!

I am, in no way, a romantic.

I believe I may have been raised this way, but as it is, all I have are my views, and they will never be romantic.

There is no such thing as being destined for a person. No love at first sight. A person can 'love' one person, be 'in love' with a whole other person, and intimate with them both. There is no true classification for this, no rule or order, despite what modern mortals may swear.

But even I must concede the point.

Had this scene involved any other, it would be sweet. It would be the epitome of that which every young girl dreams of, playing with dolls and reading tales of the warriors Yugi tells me about.

But it doesn't involve any other. It involves them. Anzu… and Yugi.

Yugi… whose arm is curled around her waist, hand and fingers knotted through the chain hanging from her belt. Anzu, whose head rests on his, one hand toying with his hair absently, the other's fingers entwined through Yugi's own.

They are just sitting quietly behind the rest of the group, watching the movie playing across Honda's widescreen projector. They sit silently, not wrapped up in each other, not overwhelmed by teenage lust or hormones. Just sitting together in the comforting hold of a pair that had been together since before memory.

I don't remember when their friendship changed to this. Frankly, I don't care. All I know is that one week, they would blush when confronted with their feelings for one another, the next they would smile and acknowledge it.

Yugi's eyes light up when she enters the room. They always have, I suppose. I once loved Yugi's sparkling eyes, the gentle blush that covered his cheeks when anyone complimented him, the smile he readily bestows on Anzu.

Once.

Now it makes my lip curl. It just makes me think of how pathetic it all is. This feeling he has for her. His need to have it returned. Pathetic.

He has others that feel for him. Others that need and cherish his presence. Joey has told many people about how Yugi changed him, and how he makes him better. Mai thanks him, every Cherry Blossom or Christmas day, for offering her the chance to be different. I would not be alive if not for the massive sacrifices he has made for me.

Still makes for me. Every moment, part of his energy goes to sustaining a physical form for me, to keep my shadows moving slowly enough to be solid.

Surely he knows how thankful I am? One would think that was enough to keep him happy.

But he desires Anzu's respect. Anzu's approval. Anzu's affection.

And she wants the same from him.

She asks him to go to each and every dance rehearsal, begs him for an honest critique. He once had to outright lie, tell her her technique was less than perfect, so she didn't think he was lying about her skill.

If there is anything Yugi dislikes, even remotely, she changes it. He once commented on how she looks better in white gold jewelry than yellow, and she slowly began to swap all her yellow gold for white.

It wasn't until Yugi asked her not to waste her money that she stopped.

It's what everyone dreams of, in the back of their minds. That one person you would do anything for. The one you can count on to be there, no matter what the time or place.

You would have thought Yugi would never need Anzu for that. You would think the other half of his soul was enough. You would think that smile he shares only for me, the soft one that offers nothing but truth, meant more than the bright smile of friendship he showers Joey and Honda with.

But Yugi has needed and wanted Anzu for years. Since the day he met her. Hormones changed to deep emotion. I gave him the courage to take that first step, and now they move together. I can do nothing but watch in disgust, slowly coming to realise how pathetic they both are.

I hate her.

She makes him this way. She makes him pathetic, needy.

And she knows.

She knows how I despise her.

When she greets him, and he kisses her hello, Anzu will look at me and smile.

'_Look what I've got_.'

But that's not the case. I just miss the way my hikari used to be. Before she changed him. That is the only thing she holds over me. The past.

Yugi doesn't notice, of course. And why should he? She doesn't do it often. It's only when Anzu first enters the room, or goes to leave, or when just she and I are alone. At all other times, she only wants to be happy in her world of Yugi.

But sometimes, like now, she glances over at me, and her eyes will be narrowed in warning.

'_You'll never have this_.'

I just look back at her coolly. I refuse to acknowledge her unspoken threat.

No, it doesn't really bother me. I resent her, yes. But her threats are nothing more than an amusement. Her glares and possessive looks mean nothing, when it all comes together.

Because at the end of the day, no matter how Yugi has acted, no matter what has been said or done… It is still Yugi that sits down with me at night.

It is still Yugi that worries I'll leave him.

It will always be Yugi that I assure and brush tears from.

It is still my arms that he falls asleep in.

No matter how close he and Anzu may be, they will never have what we do.

She may have his body, and some part of his heart. But I own his soul.

I don't desire anything from Yugi. He belongs to me as it is, I don't need any form of proof. He will always be mine.

I just hate her. She is attempting to steal my- change Yugi into something else.

'_He's all mine, and you can't have him anymore_.'

I can't help the smirk that slips onto my face at her look. Let her believe what she wants. Let them feel the way they do, and let the entire world think them to be the perfect couple they look.

He'll still belong to me tonight.


End file.
